


The Bump - SolJake

by Kapdixo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: A High School AU with trolls on Earth. Featuring blind!Sollux and everyone's favorite Englishman.Come on, crackships are awesome.





	1. A Wild Sollux Appeared

"Hello, Dirk!" Dave waved to his best friend, a friendly smile creeping across his face.

"Mornin', English." Dirk slapped him on the back. "You choose some club to join?"

"I'm not joining your bloody anime club." He rolled his eyes.

"Aw. Fine, I'll see you later." He slumped off with a pout on his lips.

"Striders," Jake chuckled. Then he bumped into someone. "Whoah!"

"Fucking OW!" The person fell backwards. "Watch it, buddy!"

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry!" He helped him up.

"You better be!" The troll yanked his arm away. "Don't touch me!"

"Way to be a grump!" Another troll with red glasses picked up a cane. "Sorry about my friend. I'm Terezi, and this is Sollux!"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Jake!" Jake shook her hand. "I apologize for the bump!"

"Don't worry about it, he's just a grump all around." Terezi nudged his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Sollux?"

"Fuck off, TZ. Jutht help me to clath," Sollux lisped.

"You need any help?" He tried to remain friendly.

"Don't pity me." He took his cane and tapped the floor. "Let'th get out of here."

"Come on, he seems like a good guy!" Terezi sniffed a few times. "And he smells attractive, too! Did you notice?"

"I don't have your creepy thenthe of thmell, nor do I want to learn how to uthe it. I'll take your word for it." Sollux furrowed his brows. "Why haven't you mentioned it?"

"Mention what?" Jake asked.

"We're...never mind."

"Alright. You have nifty glasses! They look kind of like goggles."

"They're from my ekth-girlfriend. What'th it to you?" He kept up his rude persona.

"Mate, I'm trying to be nice!" he exclaimed. "You're giving me nothing!"

"Pith off." Sollux jabbed him in the chest with his cane. "I'm done."

"See you later, Jake!" Terezi wrapped her arm around Sollux's shoulder and helped him down the hallway.

"What's his deal?" Jake turned to Roxy.

"I dunno, maybe it's taht time of a month! That." Roxy giggled to herself.

"You shouldn't drink at school," he scolded. "And you're still underage."

"Fuck the police!" She smashed a forty on the ground.

\---

"Seriously, he was HOT!" Terezi continued rambling. "Tanned skin, black fohawk-type thing, emerald-green eyes, little chin stubble, I could go on!"

"Pleathe don't." Sollux covered his ears. "I don't care how attractive he ith, I don't like him."

"It was just an accident, stupid! Get over it!" She flicked his forehead.

"Ow! No, I don't want to!" He could still feel her glare. "Fine, whatever."

"That's the spirit!" Terezi dragged him down the hallway until they found Jake talking to Dirk.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Dirk rubbed the back of his head. "Will you go out with me?"

"Oh golly gosh, yes!" Jake hugged him tightly. "When?"

"Uh, I haven't planned that far ahead," he chuckled sheepishly. "How about I call you?"

"Deal!" He finger-gunned at him. "See you soon!"

"Oh my gosh, so cute!" Terezi dragged her jealous friend over. "Jake! Sollux here wants to say something to you."

"Oh?" Jake tilted his head.

"Look," Sollux began, "I'mthorryIgotthopithedoffesrlier," he mumbled.

"It's okay, chap!" He shook his hand. "Friends?"

"Wouldn't go that far. Lithen, wanna get thome coffee or whatever? I really am thorry." He looked down at his feet.

"Oh, sure! After school?" he suggested.

"Yeth, thoundth good." Sollux leaned against his shoulder. "Can you help me get there?"

"Sure, come on!" Jake wrapped an arm around him, then came face-to-face with a smiling girl. "Um, hello."

"Ship," she said.

"I beg your pardon?" He slowly backed away.

"Ship," she repeated. "Ship, ship, ship, ship!"


	2. Special Snowflake

Jake adjusted his bag. "Ready to go?"

"Look, thith ith really embarrathing to athk, but can you lead me there? I'll get lotht." Sollux slowly relaxed after he took his hand. "Thank you."

"No problem at all!" He carefully lead him across town, watching him poke the sidewalk with his cane. "You don't have to be ashamed."

"About what?" He kept stabbing the ground.

"Being visually impaired. It's alright." Jake yelled as he stabbed his foot.

"Thorry." Sollux's voice grew softer. "My blindneth is uthually the firtht thing people bring up when they meet me. Why didn't you bring it up?"

"I didn't think it was necessary! I, looked, no pun intended, past that! And you still turned out to be a prick." He laughed at the playful shove he received.

"I could've handled mythelf better," he agreed. "Jutht having a bad day." Yellow tears suddenly poured from his eyes. "I need a moment."

"What's wrong, love?" Jake touched his cheek.

"N-nothing, really. Jutht keep walking." Sollux wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. 

"If you say so." They arrived at the café, and he held the door for him. "After you!"

"Gay," he whispered.

"Rude!" Jake ran in after him. "What would you like?"

"Pumpkin thpice latte." Sollux glared when he snorted. "Thut up."

"Nothing wrong with that! I'll just have a hot cocoa." He held out his money.

"I'll pay!" he insisted.

"No, no! I'm the one taking you out, don't worry." Jake handed it over.

"But I athked you," Sollux argued.

"Too late!" He grabbed their drinks and seated them at a table near the back. "You more comfortable here?"

"Yeah, thank you." He waited for his white girl drink to cool. "Tho...what do you like to do?"

"I love adventure! You know, I want to travel the world and all! And I read a lot of comic books and watch rubbish movies! Oh, and I'm on the wrestling team!" Jake struck a heroic pose.

"What team?!" Sollux gasped.

"WILDCATS!" he shouted, along with everyone else in the café.

"What the fuck is a Wildcat? And ow, I lotht my hearing!" He covered his ears. "I mean, you don't LOOK like thomeone who'd be on the wrethtling team!"

"Why not? I love it." Jake took a sip of his drink. "Good gravy, this is good!"

"Um..." Sollux covered his mouth, then burst out laughing. "What the hell?!"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Y-your weird thlang!" He pounded on the table with his fist, giggles slipping out of his mouth.

"Oh?" Jake smirked. "Malarkey! Thunderations! Hogswallop! Ahoy!"

"Thtop, thtop!" Sollux's laughter was airy and high-pitched, even though he tried to keep it in.

So, in other words, adorable.

"Okay, I'm done." He rubbed his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, hold on." He shook his head. "God, I haven't laughed like that in forever." 

"Laughter is the best medicine, old chum! Good to see you enjoying yourself." Jake let out a little "aha" out of nowhere. "We never talked about what YOU like!"

"Computerth, hacking. You know, that thtuff." Sollux picked up his cup. "I got a lot of homework, we thould go."

"Aw, fucking shucks buster." That earned him another laugh. He grinned sheepishly, offering a hand. "Need me to get you home?" 

"Yeth." He took it and recited his address. "We're off."


	3. Some Other Guy

"TZ uthually helpth me home," Sollux said. "Thee'th blind too, but thee can navigate better. With my ekth, I-" He stopped, lip quivering. "I'm thorry, I have to thit down."

"Quite alright." Jake lead him to a nearby bench under a tree. "Not many people here. Now what's wrong? You talk about your ex a lot, do you want to get back together?"

"Oh god, yeth. But I can't, never again." He held up his hand to stop him. "Becauthe thee'th dead."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't know." He wrapped an arm around him. "Excuse me for prying, but would you like to talk about it?"

"Friend of herth, I never liked the guy. He wath mean, meaner than me, and too clingy. Me and her had already broken up when he confethed hith feelingth for her, but thee turned him down and didn't want to be friendth anymore for thethe perthonal reathonth." Sollux took in a breath.

"Oh my," Jake whispered. "That's horrible!"

"I'm not done," he snapped. "For how it happened I won't get into, but he blinded me. When thee tried to thtop him, he killed her. He killed her." He shook his head. "My other friend attacked him, and he killed her too. I woke up with two people dead, and one of my friendth thaking me. And that'th it." By the time he was done, he was sobbing into his shoulder. "I couldn't thave her!"

"My god, Sollux." He rubbed his back in small circular motions. "It's okay, don't be ashamed. I can't imagine what you've gone through, and you're so strong. But...why did you tell me this?"

"I don't know," Sollux whimpered. "I don't even know you that well, why would I do thith?"

"Needed to get it off your chest, I suppose. What happened to that coldcocked jerkwad?" Jake pulled back.

He giggled again. "Friend came back from the dead and killed him. It wath badath."

"I'm not going to ask." He helped him stand up. "Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm." Sollux reached out and grabbed his face, feeling around. "You have glatheth?"

"Er, yes. What are you doing?" Jake's eyes popped open when he kissed the corner of his mouth, then right on his lips. "Hmm?!"

"Heh." He pulled away slowly. "Um, thorry?"

"Don't be, I guess." He scratched his head. "Let's just get you home." The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

"Thankth." Sollux fiddled with his keys. "Damn." He finally unlocked the door. "Thee you tomorrow? Heh, thee."

"Definitely!" Jake took out his phone, deflating a bit. "Shit, I have to cancel my plans with Dirk."

"What? Why?" He tried to take his phone.

"I might've found someone else," he chuckled.

"What."

"See you later." Jake winked, heading off.

"What the fuck?" Sollux shook his head, stepping inside. "I'll never underthtand humanth."

**THE END**


End file.
